The display screens of various types of electronic devices such as a personal computer, tablet terminal, and smartphone are formed from display devices called flat panel displays. As display devices used for electric equipment, liquid crystal display devices using the electro optical effects of liquid crystal materials have been proliferated. A liquid crystal display device has a structure with a liquid crystal layer being provided between a first substrate on which a pixel array is provided and a second substrate on which color filters are provided. The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-279323 is further provided with a retardation plate and a polarizing plate.
The retardation plate is provided to compensate for viewing angle dependence occurring in the display device. That is, the retardation plate is used to correct the optical distortion of the display screen of the display device and suppress a change in tonality occurring depending on a viewing angle direction. A retardation plate is prepared by stretching a translucent resin film such that optical anisotropy occurs in the film. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-290023 discloses, as another method of prepared a retardation plate, a method of prepared a retardation plate by coating a base material with a polymeric paste. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-180809 discloses a method of prepared a retardation plate by coating a base material with a polymeric liquid crystalline monomer.